La triste infancia de Rainbow Dash
by DiosetGames
Summary: tener una enfermedad mortal, no es pretexto para no estar tus ultimos dias de vida con tu hija, humanizado precuela de Amor entre amigos


** watch?v=-jzzzU1bBp4**

**La triste infancia de Rainbow Dash**

Nos centramos en un cementerio, podemos que ver que solo hay 2 personas, un adulto y una pequeña niña, los dos estaban observando esa tumba en un día tan lluvioso.

-¿Qué le paso a mami?- pregunto la pequeña niña de 5 años de pelo arco iris de vestimenta negra- ¿Por qué la enterramos dormida, no podrá salir de ahí- El padre de esa niña estaba sin palabras, no sabía que contestar, pero decidió decirle una mentira por su propio bien.

-Dashie, tu mamá me dijo que quería dormir aquí- dijo el padre de Dash dejando una lagrima de sus ojos

-Y ¿cuándo va despertar?- pregunto inocentemente.

-No lo sé-

-¿y…- no pudo terminar la pregunto porque su padre la interrumpió.

-¿Quieres un helado?- pregunto el padre de Dash.

-¡Sí!, eres el mejor papi del mundo- dijo Feliz Dashie

Los dos ya habían comprados sus helados, Dash pidió vainilla y el padre de Dash escogió coco, ya iban de regreso a si casa, para ir a descansar.

-¿Papi podemos ir a jugar un rato a fuera?- pregunto Dashie mirando a su padre con ojos de ternura.

-Pero estoy cansado- contesto el Papa de Dash pero volvió a mirar a su hija con unos ojos de ternura- No le puedo decir no a esos ojitos-

-¡Siiii!, vamos a jugar futbol- dijo Dash dando saltitos.

-Está bien-

Los dos se la pasaron la tarde Jugando futbol, ambos terminaron cansados.

-Uff, eso fue muy cansando- dijo el papa de Dash muy agitado.

-Sí que lo fue- dijo cansada Dash

-¿Una carrera aquí a la casa?- pregunto el padre de Dash

-¡Si, 321!- dijo animadamente Dash, se levantó rápido Dash y se fue corriendo.

-Oye tramposa- corrió el papá de Dash, pero algo lo dejo extrañada empezaba a ver borroso y después de ver borroso vio oscuro y callo desmayado, su hija lo vio y corrió hacia a él.

¡Papi!, ¿estás bien?- pregunto asustada Rainbow Dash, pero no hubo respuesta de este, pero por suerte iba pasando una persona y se percató de que había una pequeña niña y un adulto, al principio decidió irse, pero la niña empezó a llorar, esto le llamo la atención y decidió preguntarle.

-¡Hey!, pequeña ¿estás bien?- pregunto el señor.

-Es mi papi- dijo entre llantos Dashie.

-¿Qué le pasa a tu papi?- pregunto el señor ya más preocupado.

-N-no lo sé-

-Llamare a una ambulancia- dicho eso saco su celular de su bolsillo izquierdo y marco a la ambulancia.

¿Ambulancia?, necesito que vengan-

La ambulancia llego en media hora se llevaron al papá de Dash en una camilla, junto con Dash, después de unos minutos llegaron al hospital, los paramédicos bajaron al padre Dash y se lo llevaron a sala de urgencias. Dash veía como se llevaban en esa camilla a su padre, iba a entrar a la sala de urgencias pero una enfermera la detuvo.

-Oye niña, no puedes entrar ahí- dijo la enfermera gentilmente.

-Pero, ¿Por qué?- pregunto confundida Dash.

-Mira siéntate conmigo- Dash obedeció y se sentó con la enfermera.

-¿SI, que pasa?- pregunto Dash aún más confundida.

-¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?-

-Mi nombre es Rainbow Dash y el tuyo- contesto Rainbow Dash

-Mi nombre es Sunny- dija la enfermera de piel gris claro y cabello rosado (**Es un oc de Adagio ella me dio permisos para usarlo**).

-Bonito nombre- dijo Dash.

-Igual el tuyo. Oye y ¿tu madre?- pregunto Sunny

-Dice mi papi que ella está durmiendo y no quiere ser molestada- dijo con tranquilidad Dashie, Sunny entendió lo que hiso el padre de Dash, murió su madre.

-Oh, entiendo- En eso llega el mismo señor que llamo a la ambulancia, pero esta vez venía con alguien más, un niño de piel (La verdad no sé cómo se llama el color de piel de Soarin) y cabello Azul.

-Hola, ¿Qué hace aquí?- pregunto Rainbow Dash.

-Solo vine a ver como estaba tu papá- contesto el señor.

-Gracias señor-

-No me digas señor solo llámame Jeremy-

-Está bien…Jeremy, ¿quién es el?- pregunto Dash mirando aquel niño.

-Ah, es mi hijo. Saluda-

-Ho-hola, mi nombre es S-soarin y ¿el tuyo?- dijo tímidamente Soarin.

-M-mi nombre es Rainbow Dash- contesto Dash.

-¿Q-quiere ir a jugar conmigo?- pregunto nervioso Soarin.

-Sí, me encantaría- los dos se fueron a jugar en la sala de juegos mientras que Jeremy se quedó hablando con Sunny, los dos se la pasaron jugando por horas hasta caer del cansancio.

-Jamas me había divertido tanto en mi vida, por cierto ¿Cuántos años tienes?- pregunto Soarin cansado.

-5 y ¿Tu?-

-7 años- contesto Soarin.

-Qué bueno que se acerca navidad, que le pediste a Santa, yo una bicicleta y un balón de futbol-

-Yo le pedí un nuevo balón de futbol- dijo Dash por otro lado llega Jeremy trayéndole buenas noticias a Dash.

-Dash, es tu padre, ha despertado-

Rainbow se fue corriendo a la sala de urgencias dejando solo a Soarin, Dash entro a la sala de urgencias pero vio a su papá con cara de preocupación.

-Papi, ¿estás bien?- pregunto Dash.

-Estoy demasiado bien- mintió el padre de Dash con una sonrisa fingida.

-¿Que te dijo el doctor?- pregunto Dash.

-Bueno…

*Flashback*

-Señor Bifrost- dijo el doctor.

-¿Si?-

-Les tengo malas noticias- dijo el doctor

-¿Q-que me sucede?- pregunto alterado Bifrost.

-Cálmese, los análisis dijeron que usted tiene… cáncer- Bifrost se quedó en shock primero perdió a su esposa Firefly y ahora Dash va a perder a su único padre.

-¿C-c-cuanto tiempo me queda?- pregunto Bifrost haciéndosele un nudo en su garganta.

-Sin mis cálculos son correctos, es probable en una semana, es probable el 25 de Diciembre.

-Oh, está bien-

-Lo vamos estar apoyando, le vamos estar monitoreando…- fue interrumpido por Bifrost

-No diga nada más, quiero estar mi última semana con mi hija- dijo decidido.

-P-pero señor….- volvió hacer interrumpido.

-No me importa, quiero estar con mi hija-

-Está bien, si cambia de opinión estaré aquí-

*Fin del flashback*

-Me dijo que estaba bien, es que estoy demasiado viejo jejeje- mintió Bifrost.

-Tengo un papi viejo-

*6 días después*

Era de noche del día 24 de Diciembre, Bifrost se encontraba más delgado de lo normal estaba escribiendo una carta con las fuerzas que tenía, termino la carta y la dejo junto a los regalos, se acostó en su cama y dijo lo siguiente.

-Perdóname, por dejarte sola Dashie- dijo eso ultimo y se durmió.

Suena el despertador de Dash, ella se levanta lo más rápido posible y grita.

-Uuuh, es navidad- grito Dash bajando a ver los regalos- ¡Papá!, uh esto le va a gustar- dijo Dash rompiendo uno de los regalos- ¡Papa!- grito de nuevo Rainbow Dash pero no hubo respuesta de este, Dash al romper uno de los regalos se percata de que ay una nota.

Querida hija, te estarás preguntando ¿Por qué hay una nota en tus regalos?, bueno la verdad es que te mentí sobre algo, no estoy bien, tengo una enfermedad llamada cáncer, es una enfermedad que va matando a las personas, pero no quise quedarme en hospital, porque quería estar mis últimos días contigo disfrutando nuestros últimos momentos y tu madre no me dijo que quería dormir ahí, ella sufrió un infarto, quiero que sepas que no fui un buen padre, pero quiero decirte que te amo y jamás dejare de amarte eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida, sé que estas palabras no es nada comparado al amor que te tengo hacía ti, probablemente yo ya esté muerto.

Gracias por estar en mi vida, eres la mejor, Te amo.

Dash estaba llorando más fuerte que la ves anterior, así que corrió al cuarto de su padre para ver si estaba bien, pero ya era demasiado tarde, su cuerpo estaba sin vida en esa cama.

-¡Papi!, no te vayas- grito Dash fuertemente esto llamo la atención a varios vecinos y decidieron ir a ver qué pasaba.

Entraron varios vecinos al cuarto de Bifrost, lo primero que vieron fue a la niña llorando en el pecho de su padre y lo segundo vieron el cuerpo sin vida de Bifrost; de inmediatamente llamaron a la ambulancia.

*1 año después*

Rainbow Dash, ahora con 6 años de edad estaba viendo en una de sus ventanas el hermoso atardecer, ella aun no superaba sobre la pérdida de su padre lloraba días y noches aun extrañaba a sus padres pero esa tarde fue más diferente que las demás, entro alguien en la casa pero eso a Rainbow no le importo, ya no le importaba nada, subió por las escaleras, se dirigió al cuarto y pudo ver a Rainbow mirando por la ventana pero este interrumpió.

-Hola- dijo tímidamente, Rainbow reconoció rápido esa voz al parecer era Soarin, pero respondió de mala gana.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto Rainbow de mala gana.

-V-vine a ver a mi mejor amiga-

-¿No ves que estoy ocupada?-

-¿Ocupada de qué?- no hubo respuesta.- Mira siento la perdida de tu padre, pero eso ya quedo en el pasado y piensa en el futuro… es un decir de papi-

-Pensar en el futuro, no es lo mismo sin mi papi- dijo Rainbow Dash al borde del llanto.

-No quiero que llores, ¿qué tal si vamos a jugar?-

-No quiero- contesto Rainbow Dash

-Vamos, sé que te encanta jugar-

-Está bien- dijo desanimada.

Los dos estaban jugando animadamente, Dash cambio su esta triste a uno feliz, ya no había sonreído por mucho tiempo, estaban jugando toca toca, Soarin las traía y Rainbow estaba corriendo, pero en una de esas tropezó con una piedra y cae junto con Soarin y se dan un beso accidentalmente, los dos se separaron rápidamente y dijeron.

-¡Asco!- gritaron asqueados los 2 y se miraron a los ojos y se echaron a reír y se la pasaron jugando toda la tarde.

Años después Rainbow entro a la escuela Canterlot High, ella se hiso amigas de AppleJack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie y Rarity, llego Twilight a recuperar su corona, llegaron las dazzlings a traer problemas, ella estaba satisfecha tenía buenas amigas pero…algo le hacía falta, ese algo era amor, para ella no era lo suyo enamorarse pero recordó aquel niño que hiso que volviera a sonreír, ella no pudo evitarse sonrojarse por aquel beso que tuvieron, pero había entrado un alumno nuevo, ese alumno era Soarin, Rainbow lo reconoció ambos se fueron a hablar de cómo estuvieron estos años, se hicieron mejore amigos, llego Twilight a quedarse un mes en Canterlot Hight, acabo de eso tuvieron un noviazgo pero hubo complicaciones por un tipo llamado Slash, fue abusada sexualmente, perder la memoria, pero se hicieron novios después de esas complicaciones y como buen cuento, vivieron felices por siempre.


End file.
